Merlin and Morgana: Can I Ever Forgive You?
by all-the-beauty-underneath
Summary: When Morgana is found and returned to Camelot, can she forgive Merlin, the one who poisoned her in the first place? Will their relationship ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Morgana awoke coughing and gasping for breath. She didn't have the strength to sit up any more. Breathing was hard enough. Morguse rushed in and over to her half sisters side. She helped her into a sitting position and held her still as she caught her breath. Morguse was the only one aloud to see Morgana as Mordred and Alvirr waited at the door. "Deep breaths Morgana" Morguse soothed. "just...Make...It...Stop" Morgana begged between gasps. Morguse's face was saddened with the pain her sister was in. "Morgana I'm trying. Its the poison. It takes a while for you to get better..." "But...Its...Been...A...Month" Morgana interrupted "I know, I know" She said "It wont be long now" Morgana fell back on the many pillows in her bed and shut her eyes. "Can I please see Mordred and Alvirr now?" She begged for the umpteenth time "Morgana..." Morguse started, but Morgana cut her off "Please Morguse" She begged. She sighed "Alright Morgana" said Morguse "Alvirr, Mordred, you can come in" Morguse called. The doors swung open and Mordred ran in with Alvirr close behind. "Morgana!" Mordred called as he swiftly bounded over to Morgana and climbed onto the bed next to her. "Mordred!" Morgana said, her white face breaking into a smile. She took the boy into her arms and hugged him. "How are you?" he asked "I'm Fine" She said "Your a very talented at telling lies Morgana, But I'm not that stupid" Alvirr's voice came from the door "And hello to you too Alvirr" Said Morgana with a smile. "I know its hard Morgana, but soon, soon you'll be able to go outside and do whatever you like." She put a hand to her head "Would you please stop reading my mind like that!" She said. Alvirr laughed along with her. While Mordred was telling Morgana about the hide out he had found, Alvirr moved close to Morguse "How long?" He whispered "A day" she replied "Two at the most. She's almost better. Alvirr smiled. "Come Mordred, Morgana needs to rest" Alvirr called to the boy. He looked up at the man "But..." "Come" said Alvirr firmly. "Bye Mordred" Morgana called and the boy smiled back '_Bye Morgana'_ he said in his mind. "Now Morgana, please get some sleep" Said Morguse "But I was just asleep" Morgana protested, trying to sit up. "But thats the first time in weeks" Morgana was shocked "How...How did you know?" she said, staring wide eyed at Morguse. "I've been watching you Morgana. I can see you laying there, awake for days but when I come in, your a very convincing actor" Morgana smiled. "Fine." she settled down on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Father, are you sure they will be here?" questioned a bored Arthur. He wanted to find Morgana, but he had been riding all day and he wanted to go home and relax "Arthur I'm sure" said Uther "Yeah, Like you were sure the past eight forests we've been through" Arthur mumbled. Suddenly, a house rose out of the trees. "Strange..." said Arthur "There is no registered house here" The house was huge for a house, with 3 floors at least. "Well lets go inside" said Uther, jumping off his horse "As the king, I demand to see **All ** residents of the house" Uther stormed towards the door and banged on it hard. "The king of Camelot is here. I demand that you open the door at once!"

Morgana awoke, startled by the banging on the door. Morguse pushed open the door and ran over to Morgana "He's here!" she said, fear written all over her face "The king is here!" "What!" Morgana said, shocked and scared. "Come Morgana, we must go" she said, taking Morgana's hand and pulling her down the stairs. Alvirr and Mordred were waiting at the back exit "Morgana and Mordred in the middle" Alvirr ordered, drawing out a sword. Morguse drew out hers and went behind Morgana. "I demand that you open the door!" Called Uther banging again. "We will surround the house father" Arthur's said. "_Hurry!_" Mordred called in his mind. They all raced out of the door and behind a thorn-berry bush as Arthur and his men surrounded there house. "I can't go back!' Morgana breathed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Shh, Its fine, we won't let them take you, shhhh" Morguse soothed her. '_We've got to Move'_ said Mordred frantically. '_We can't stay here, they will find us to easily'_ "But how?" Morguse whispered "I'll make a diversion" Said Alvirr "No!" Morgana whispered, holding his arm with the little strength remaining "Hush Morgana! I'll be fine, see you soon" He said shaking her hand away. He snuck around to another bush, in order to keep the focus away from where the others were hiding. He nodded to them and Morguse held her frantic sister back. Alvirr jumped out of the bush. Causing everyone to turn to him. Morguse took her chance and pulled Morgana to her feet. She ran to some knights horses and helped Morgana on. Mordred clambered onto anothers back and Morguse got on in front of Morgana. "There!" Called a knight. "The Druid Boy, The Sorceress and The Lady Morgana!" All heads were turned to the horses cantering away. Alvirr now took his chance and grabbed another horse and rode away in the other direction. He would find them soon.

"Hurry Morguse" Morgana called "There coming!" Then her throat began to close up and she was finding it hard to breath 'Not Now!' she thought, desperately clutching her throat. "Morgana, Hold On!"Morguse cried "My...My..." Morgana started, but she couldn't say anymore. Forgetting the situation, she put her other hand to her throat. "Morgana!" Morguse screamed, watching helplessly as her sister fall from the horse. Arthur and his men rode up behind her '_Morguse we will get her again' _said Mordred '_We will come for you Morgana, Trust Us. Were Not going to leave you' _Mordred said as he urged Morguse to go. They rode off into the night to find Alvirr and get Morgana back.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana lay helpless on the ground, like she was paralysed. She could see stars swimming in and out of her vision and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Suddenly knights surrounded her, blocking any vision of the sky. Mordred's voice '_We'll come for you Morgana. Trust us, were not going to leave you' _Her hand was sill at her throat, but the choking had stopped. Suddenly the knights parted, letting there king through. "Morgana!" He cried, kneeling beside her "My Lord, maybe it would be best to see if she has hurt her back fist" said a knight. "I'm fine." She said as she struggled up into a sitting position. "We were so, so worried about you" said Uther, holding her in an embrace. "Lets go back to Camelot. Somewhere you can be safe" So he lifted Morgana on the front of his horse and they rode back to Camelot.

Morguse stopped riding when dusk began to fall. "Alvirr's close. He'll be here in five in five minutes max" said Mordred, jumping off his horse. Morguse wiped away a tear as she slowly slipped off her own. "Morguse, we will find her" "Does he know?" She asked "Alvirr does he know that they've taken her?" Mordred looked away "No" He whispered "I couldn't tell him." Just then, Alvirr rode around "See Morgana Its Fine..." He stopped, realising that the woman he was talking to was not there. "Where is she?" He yelled. "They took her" whispered Morguse. Alvirr swore. "How! How did they get her! You were protecting her!" "It wasn't my fault! She fell..." Morguse stopped. "But there's no use arguing about it now, we have to get her back."

Morgana felt uneasy back in Camelot, The place where the man who would have been her murderer was. But she kept quiet. Uther helped her off the horse and up the stairs of the castle. He was talking, but Morgana wasn't listening. She was to caught up in her own thoughts. Why did it have to be like this? Why did she let go? Uther was walking her up to her room. She sighed walking up the winding stairs behind him. "Whats wrong?" he asked, turning around, concerned. "Nothing" I lied. "Just tired. That's all" he smiled. "I'll get your maid and leave you to rest." He said, and left me alone in my room. I ran a finger over everything, collecting a thin layer of dust, reminding myself of how long it had been since I was here last. Would Morguse come? Of course she would. And I would wait.

(Sorry, Its A Bit Short, But I Don't Know What To Do Next! Any Ideas?)


End file.
